


(I'll Go Ahead And Warn Ya) This Is Gonna Take All Night

by DakotaSpirit



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Fights, Gross sappy love, M/M, Then make-ups, fireside love scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaSpirit/pseuds/DakotaSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam let's stress and overwork get the best of him until Blake takes matters into his own hands.</p><p>AKA: an excuse for me to be sappy and indulgent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I'll Go Ahead And Warn Ya) This Is Gonna Take All Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting on my computer for ages and figured it was a good place for me to start when it came to getting back in the writer's swing. I had to retype the whole on my phone (computer issues) so there are bound to be typos - please point them out to me! 
> 
> Stuff in all caps indicates what would be in italics - just until I can get to an actual computer to fix/edit it.
> 
> Prompted by Blake Shelton's song ~ This Is Gonna Take All Night.

With a growl just barely managing to avoid the line if 'full out scream', Adam slammed his fists down on the worn piano keys and let the barrage of notes echo around him. It was loud and abrasive and suit his mood much better than the smooth tones of the song he'd be attempting to work on for...he glanced at the clock, the last three and a half hours. Nothing was sounding right or coming together right and Adam had had just about enough. 

"Careful" Blake said softly, appearing in the doorway.

Adam froze, his shoulders tight and fists still pressed firmly against the piano, fighting the urge to snap. Blake wasn't doing anything wrong this time, other than interrupting Adam's tantrum, but his voice was as gentle as it ever got, face surely masked in worry and right now all it did was fill Adam up with the echoes of their earlier fight.

Blake's voice had gotten dangerously close to pleading and then anger as he had all but begged Adam to take a break, bringing up their busy work schedules, worries of burnout, their lack of time together, lack of sleep and countless other concerns that Adam had been doing his best to shove into oblivion. 

Adam's responses, each one tenser than the last, had memorably ended with a command to JUST GET OUT! and he hadn't seen Blake since. He didn't know what it meant that Blake's fire hot temper had already cycled back to worry, other than the fact that maybe his boyfriend deserved far more credit when it came to forgiving, but Adam felt the guilt compound to an almost unbearable level. 

Turning slowly on the piano bench, Adam faced Blake and smiled ruefully. "Sorry" he said. Flipping a hand helplessly in the air, Adam gestured as if to indicate he was apologizing for the moment of racket while his face told a completely different story. SORRY I YELLED it said. SORRY I WAS A PRICK. SORRY THIS IS OUT OF CONTROL.

Blake nodded, rapping his knuckles once against the doorframe before he stepped further into the room. "Yeah...shit's gettin' a little outta hand. You need a break. WE need a break. For one damn night, at least." These were all the same words that Blake had said before, earlier, but to his credit there was no I TOLD YOU SO hidden in his voice. Just concern. Always concern, these days.

Adam sighed deeply and dropped his head into his hands. He knew that he had been taking his moods out on Blake a lot recently and he WANTED that break but..."I have so much work to do." He couldn't keep the same tired arguments from coming out of his mouth. 

Blake nodded again like he'd expected that response, as he surely had, and put a hand on Adam's shoulder, pushing him up into a straight sitting position. Instead of arguing back this time, Blake let his hand slip off of Adam's shoulder an trail further down to his elbow. Once there, he pulled up, propelling Adam to his feet before finally sliding his hand all the way down to Adam's wrist an gripping tight.

"Just..." Blake huffed in frustration. Sure he was trying to be soothing and maybe even a little romantic (not that Adam knew it) but DAMN if it was pretty far from his natural forte. "I have a surprise for you" he said, this time the words coming easier. A smirk followed and then "And I promise if it's not worth it, you can punch me right in the face."

Adam, unsteady on his feet, finally relented a bit under Blake's persistence. His body felt so rundown that just those few quick touches from Blake had done serious damage to his ability to resist.

"Fine" Adam said, giving a tired little half-grin back. "But if this is all over another damn Bambi head that you've gone and nailed to our wall, I swear to god, you really ARE going to get that punch."

Relieved, Blake spun Adam around so that they stood back to front and pulled the shorter man right against his chest. He looped one arm over Adam's shoulder, across his chest and let his grip come to rest just under his rib cage, while the other hand slid across Adam's eyes in a makeshift blindfold. 

It was awkward, trying to stumble from the room like that, but Blake wasn't releasing his hold and Adam, for the time being at least, seemed content to play along. They maneuvered down the hall, bumping through a couple of turns and down a short flight of stairs that ALMOST resulted in at least one broken neck, before finally coming to the target destination. Adam knew from the route taken that they now stood inside the big main living room and he could feel the heat radiating from the fireplace even before Blake removed the hand from in front of his eyes.

The scene before him was shocking, to say the least. The room was usually a catchall for clothes, touring equipment, and any other manner of refuse lost on their way through the front door. Yet tonight, it seemed to have been completely transformed.

Adam couldn't remember the last time they had used the fireplace, if they ever even HAD, but bright orange flames now crackled merrily in the hearth, casting the otherwise dark room in a soft glow. Blankets and pillows were piled in the open floor space (he had no idea where Blake might have stashed the coffee table) and all the windows had their curtains pulled tight. 

Pushing Adam a step further into the room, Blake turned to close the set of sliding doors that would shut out the rest of the house. Eyes widening, Adam was about to ask how long they had had THOSE, 'cause clearly they didn't spend enough time in this room, when Blake turned back around and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth. Then, hand planted firmly on Adam's lower back, Blake steered him even further into the room, up to the edge of the blankets, and handed over one of two shot glasses.

They might be seconds away from some kind of cliche fireside love scene, but it was still THEM and there wasn't a long-stemmed champagne glass in sight.

Adam tossed the shot back, relishing the burn of whiskey as it singed it's way down. "This is amazing" he said, voice gravel rough from the alcohol and more. He really had been an ass these last few days and the guilt of it, especially in the face of whatever this was, this GRAND GESTURE of Blake's, still felt like a constricting weight around his neck. 

"Listen Blake..." Adam turned toward the other man. "I'm really REALLY sorry. Really. I was such a dick, I can't even...what I said before, next time just clock me, man. Just -" 

Blake kissed Adam. Not like before, with just a quick press of lips. This one was deep and full of heat, his hand coming up to brace the back of Adam's neck as he put more pressure into it. When he finally pulled back, nipping at Adam's bottom lip, there was a look of soft fondness on Blake's face.

"Enough" he said. "Enough work, enough fighting, enough tantrums.." He grinned unashamedly at Adam's indignant huff and ran a hand up the other man's chest, stopping with fingers dancing just over the edge of his prominent collarbones. "Enough of everything but...THIS." 

Without warning, Blake pushed gently on Adam's chest and sent him stumbling back a few steps before he crashed with a muffled thump atop the thick pile of blankets. Sputtering, Adam flailed around in the fluffy layers a moment before regaining his bearings and shooting a truly impressive glare up a Blake.

"You bast-" Adam started to say, only to be interrupted again, this time by the look on Blake's face. He looked positively predatory, looming above him with the smugness of a hunter springing his perfect trap, and Adam took a quick second to rethink that concern he'd been reading in Blake all this time. Sure his boyfriend could be soft and caring and gentle, WAS all those things in fact, when the moment warranted it. But he was also smart and sneaky and he knew how to get what he wanted...and this? This had Adam neatly caught up right where Blake wanted him, right in that tall jackass's crosshairs. 

Not that Adam was really complaining. Not NOW.

Squirming just a little under the heat of Blake's eyes, Adam leans back on his elbows and did his best to adopt a look of casual aloofness. The blankets nestled in around him and his tired body immediately screamed SLEEP! before he tamped down on the thought with the same dogged determination that had kept him working earlier, long after he should have stopped. NOT YET! NOT. YET.

Quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt, Blake stripped it off and dropped to his knees on the edge of the blankets. He shuffled between Adam's legs, pushing them further apart and placing wide hands on his waist, Blake rucked Adam's shirt up under his arm pits. "Lift your arms up" he said. "Take this off." Adam, no longer in any mood to argue, quickly followed the order, lifting his arms and allowing the thin cotton to be pulled the rest of the way off. 

"Alright, now lean back" Blake said, his voice going honey smooth, like it always did before a song. "This is gonna take all night."

\------------

An hour later and Blake was absolutely sure that this was the best idea he had ever had.

Adam sat spread across his lap, hands anchored behind him on Blake's thighs and back arched in a perfect bow as he lifted up, up until just the tip of Blake's cock remained inside. Frozen there for a moment in the warm gold glow of the fire, Adam looked like a dream. WAS a dream. Blake may have even stopped breathing for a moment, struck as he was by the sight. 

Sweat glistened on Adam's skin, pooling in the hollow of his throat before making a slow path down between his pecs, past his stomach and finally disappearing into the crease of his hips. Blake wanted so badly to put his mouth in all the places that sweat had touched but as Adam started to lower himself again, as his harsh gasps echoed in the space between them, he knew that moving would be impossible. 

Instead, Blake pet soothingly at Adam's thighs and met each gasp with an answering purr of his own. A wordless YOU'RE SO GOOD. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF. Because as good as it all felt, as beautiful as Adam looked, Blake had the the distinct feeling that the other man was trying hard to make up for their earlier fight. To say sorry with sex, with his body, with whatever he had to give Blake and that...that wasn't what this night was about. All Blake wanted, all he NEEDED was Adam safe and happy and HEALTHY. And that meant taking a break sometimes, meant reminding Adam that Blake would always catch him, that petty fights meant nothing in the face of what they had.

"Hey" he said, finally stilling hands at Adam's waist and tugging slightly. "Adam, hey." 

Adam opened his eyes, now once more fully seated on Blake's lap and quirked a soft sleepy smile. "Hey back" he said, moving his hands from Blake's thighs up to either side of his face. He leaned down, grinding back against the length inside him and pressed a sloppy kiss to Blake's lips. 

Blake caught the back of Adam's neck in his hand and kissed back once, then several more times in quick succession, getting desperate with it. "Want to take care of you" he said, feeling all the slow build of tonight finally take it's toll, finally crack his restraint. Both his hands roamed ceaselessly over Adam's writhing body, sliding through his hair and latching tight, resting on smoothly swaying hips, gripping possessively at Adam's ass and all the while kiss after increasingly harsh kiss passed between them.

"I want to take care of you" Blake said again and then without warning, threw all his weight into flipping them over. Adam landed on his back in the soft blankets and barely had time to catch his breath before it was punched out again, Blake giving a particularly hard trust of his hips and forcing all the air from Adam's lungs. 

He hitched a leg high up on Blake's hip and bared his throat in a shamelessly wanton display. "Do it" he begged, composure completely lost now. "C'mon Blake, you want it. Take...take care-" Adam's voice broke on a howl of pleasure as Blake drove in hard against his prostate, over and over to the time of his own panted breaths. 

He kissed at Adam's throat, biting and nipping his way down to collar bones and back up to suck a bruise at the underside of his jaw. "See this" Blake asked. "See how good we feel?" He shifted slightly, resting his weight down on his elbows so hands could be placed on Adam's face, so fingers could swipe lovingly across high cheekbones. "I can make you feel this anytime. Anytime you're stressed, anytime you're losing it, I swear. I swear I can take care of you." And with that, Blake snaked a hand between their heaving bodies and took hold of Adam's cock. 

It was hardly a moment after that, just one or two languid touches and Adam was doing his best to muffle the sounds of his release in Blake's shoulder, but screaming down their walls all the same. Blake stroked him through it, kept up the touches until Adam was whimpering and pushing weakly at his shoulder to ease up. He kissed Adam again, couldn't seem to stop, and with foreheads pressed together found his own release. It wasn't as wild as Adam's, not as theatrical. Instead Blake felt a bone deep sigh leave him, felt every muscle shiver in sensation, his body pleased at a job well done. 

After, Blake pulled out gently and rolled off of Adam, leaving them side by side on the makeshift bed. Both men took several deep breaths and Blake smiled to feel Adam's smaller hand take hold of his. "I'm so fucking tired" Adam said and it was such an obvious understatement that it startled a laugh right out of Blake.

"I know, baby" he said, still chuckling as he turned on his side, pulled Adam against him. Using his free hand, Blake pillowed some of the blankets around them, only half covering their bodies in the heat of the fire. "Lucky for you, I'm a real big fan'a naps."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE feel free to come hit me up on tumblr. I love talking to anyone and everyone.
> 
> http://righteousriot.tumblr.com


End file.
